You Gay! Admit It!
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: HAPPY 1013 DAY \( )/ / Choi Siwon menganggap Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda darinya sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya. Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Namun bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja Siwon mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? /"Im not Gay oke!" / A Story about Wonkyu / BL / Twoshoots / Last Chapter WKS-deul!
1. Chapter 1

**YOU GAY ! ADMIT IT!**

**CAST : **

**# Choi Siwon **

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**And other casts **

**.**

**By : Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Choi Siwon menganggap Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda darinya sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya. Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Namun Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon melebihi cinta seorang adik. Dan bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja Siwon mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? /"Im not a Gay oke!" / A Story about Wonkyu / BL / TwoShoots**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyunnie…." Lengkingan suara cempreng setengah berteriak itu terdengar di tengah keramaian pasar Namdaemun, Seoul. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun terlihat tengah berlarian ke sana kemari. Menerobos keramaian pasar sembari memanggil nama "Kyuhyunnie" berulang kali. Choi Siwon, namja berusia 8 tahun dengan balutan kaus biru polosnya tengah mencari Kyuhyun, namja kecil berusia 6 tahun yang telah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari jangkauan arah pandangnya.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan mereka –Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun— memutuskan untuk mengisi hari libur dengan berjalan-jalan ke pasar tradisional Namdaemun, pasar khusus yang menjual barang-barang khas dan tradisional Korea. Mereka berencana untuk membeli beberapa mainan dan souvenir.

"Kyuhyunie.. kau di mana?" lagi, suara teriakan Choi Siwon terdengar. Raut kekhawatiran terukir jelas di wajahnya. Peluh senantiasa mengalir membasahi wajah tampannya. Siwon terus berlari. Mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya.

Siwon mengedarkan arah pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dan sudut-sudut pasar. Hingga pandangannya berhenti pada satu titik. Di sudut pasar di samping toko ikan hias. Seorang namja kecil dengan surai brunette sedikit ikalnya tengah duduk meringkuk sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Seulas senyum simpul terukir jelas di bibir joker Siwon.

"Kyuhyunnie..!" Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok yang tengah meringkuk itu. Merasa terpanggil, Kyuhyun, namja kecil dengan balutan kaus birunya itu dengan segera mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua manik onyxnya nampak memerah, sedikit bengkak. Sangat amat kentara jika bocah kecil berusia 6 tahun itu menangis.

Siwon segera memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu erat. "Kyuhyunnie~ apa yang kau lakukan di sini huh? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" tukasnya dengan nada sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Ciwonnie hyung~..Kyunnie takut.." bocah kecil itu menjawab dengan nada bergetar. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat. Bulir bening melesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Kyunnie jangan takut, ada hyung di sini."

"Ciwonnie hyung.. jangan tinggalin Kyunnie lagi." bocah kecil itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajah mungilnya di perpotongan leher Siwon. Siwon mengangguk, "Kyunnie tenang ya! Hyung tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tadi kau kemana eoh? Mengapa pergi begitu saja?" tanya Siwon lembut seraya mengelus sayang punggung Kyuhyun.

"Tadi Kyunnie ngeliat ada penjual yang nawalin makanan glatis buat dicoba, telus kyunnie nyampelin dan nyobain makanannya. Pas Kyunnie nengok lagi, Ciwon Hyung udah gak ada. Kyunnie nyaliin Ciwon Hyung kemana-mana tapi gak ketemu. Kyunnie takut hyung…." jelas bocah kecil itu panjang lebar. Menginjak usianya yang ke 6, ia masih cadel dalam berucap. Siwon turut mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasa menyesal telah lalai menjaga Kyuhyun. "Maafin Siwon hyung ne Kyunnie~ Siwon hyung janji gak akan ninggalin Kyunne lagi! Ayo kita pulang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar, "Kyunnie macih takut hyung." rengeknya.

"Kyunnie gak usah takut, kan ada Hyung di sini."

"Hyung janji ya gak akan pernah ninggalin Kyunnie."

Siwon mengangguk sejurus kemudian, "Hm~ Hyung janji."

"Calanghae hyung"

"Nado Kyunnie. Kajja! Kita pulang! Hari sudah sore! Hyung sudah membelikanmu mainan yang kau inginkan."

"Whoah benalkah hyung? Tapi kyunnie macih lemes hyung, gak bica jalan."

"Kau manja sekali eoh? Ayo sini Siwon hyung gendong." Siwonpun menggendong namja kecil yang hanya terpaut usia 2 tahun di bawahnya itu dengan sayang. Dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam mainan, mereka berjalan kembali menerobos keramaian pasar dengan hati yang gembira. Kyuhyunpun memamerkan tawa karena Siwon terus saja membicarakan hal-hal lucu.

_**Janji… adalah sebuah kalimat sakral yang terucap**_

_**Mampukah Siwon menjaga janji yang telah dibuatnya?**_

_**Akankah Kyuhyun tetap menggenggam janji Siwon? Janji bahwa Siwon tak akan pernah meninggalkannya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**10 tahun kemudian…**

"Kyunnie~ kau belum makan eoh?" suara bass terdengar mengalun lembut. Menginterupsi seorang namja dengan balutan piyama birunya yang tengah mengatupkan kedua matanya. Berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun, namja dengan surai brunette sedikit ikalnya itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Siluet tubuh Siwon adalah hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit, "Siwon hyung?"

Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun. "Ne, ini aku. Eommamu bilang kau tak mau makan?" tanya Siwon seraya mengacak lembut surai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, "Hmm~ aku tak punya selera makan Hyung~" jawabnya dengan suara sedikit serak. Kedua manik onyxnya nampak sayu. Bibirnya terlihat pucat. Dan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Siwon menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun, "Astaga! Ini panas sekali Kyu~" raut kekhawatiran terlukis jelas di wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu Hyung~ Aku kan sudah biasa sakit." Tukas Kyhuhyun seraya menyingkirkan tangan Siwon di dahinya.

"Hey, apa maksudmu terbiasa sakit huh? Itu karena kau yang malas menjaga kesehatanmu! Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan Osis, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga pola makanmu sendiri tanpa harus aku ingatkan."

Yap, daya imun tubuh Kyuhyun memang lemah, sehingga ia mudah sekali terserang penyakit. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun sangat membenci sayuran dan dia sama sekali tak pernah mengkonsumsinya. Namun Siwon, selalu menjaganya. Mengingatkannya agar menjaga pola makannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini memang Siwon sedang sibuk mengurusi kegiatan Osis di sekolahnya –sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Mengingat jabatannya sebagai Ketua Osis, tentu ia memiliki pengaruh dan tanggung jawab yang besar di sana. Sehingga ia sering lupa mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk menjaga pola makan dan mengkonsumsi vitamin yang sudah ia belikan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih memilih sakit daripada sehat tapi tak mendapatkan perhatianmu Hyung~" ujar Kyuyun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Hey, apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan Osismu. Tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan keadaanku akhir-akhir ini. Tak pernah berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama lagi 2 minggu terakhir ini. Malah menyuruh Donghae hyung untuk mengantar jemputku. Aku hanya merindukan perhatianmu."

Seulas senyum simpul terukir di bibir joker Siwon. Tangannya kembali mengacak lembut surai brunette Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu kan aku ketua Osis? Aku bertanggung jawab penuh dengan kegiatan Osis yang akan dilaksanakan. Lagi pula kau bukan anak kecil lagi kan Kyunnie? Kau sudah besar! Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

"….." Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya terlihat berkaca. Tangannya disilangkan di atas dada. "Jika sudah selesai memberikan ceramah, lebih baik kau keluar hyung! Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana!" ujarnya dengan nada yang sarat akan kekesalan sembari menunjuk pintu kamarnya. Kembali Siwon tersenyum, "Kau masih dongsaengku yang mudah sekali marah ya Kyunnie~. Baiklah, Hyung janji tak akan lupa memberimu perhatian lagi. Sekarang kau harus makan ya! biar hyung yang mengambilkan makanannya."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau selalu berjanji hyung! Apa kau tak takut jika kau tak bisa menjaga janjimu itu huh?"

"Hey, mengapa dongsaeng hyung menjadi sensitive seperti ini eoh? Sudahlah, Hyung akan mengambil makanan dan kau harus makan, oke?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar, "Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Siwon tertawa renyah. Kyuhyun masih sama seperti dulu. Dongsaeng yang selalu merengek meminta perhatian darinya. Dongsaeng yang selalu menurut padanya. Dan dongsaeng yang selalu… mencintainya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah lama saling mengenal. Siwon menganggap Kyuhyun layaknya dongsaeng yang selalu ia manjakan. Rumah mereka berdekatan dan orang tua merekapun merupakan sahabat karib. Tidak salah bukan jika Siwon amat sangat begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun? Siwon dan Kyuhyun merupakan anak tunggal. Usia Siwon yang terpaut 2 tahun di atas Kyuhyun membuatnya selalu memanjakan bocah dengan surai brunettenya itu. Kyuhyun yang sangat manja dan Siwon yang perhatian. Membuat keduanya saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama, membuat keduanya semakin tak terpisahkan. Siwon begitu amat sangat menjaga dan melindungi Kyuhyun. Setiap hari berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Bahkan Kyuhyun belajar dengan sangat tekun hanya agar dapat loncat kelas dan menjadi satu tingkat dengan Siwon. Dengan didukung otaknya yang brilliant, Kyuhyun mampu mencapai targetnya. Hingga merekapun berada di tingkat yang sama.

Cinta. Ya, Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya, Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon dengan segenap hatinya. Namun, apakah cinta yang mereka rasakan hanyalah cinta seorang adik kepada kakaknya dan begitupun sebaliknya? Tidak. Kyuhyun telah menyadari ini. Menyadari jika rasa sayang yang menderanya bukanlah sayang untuk seorang kakak. Rasa ini melebihi itu. Dan sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun menyadarinya.

Namun apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa ia mencintainya melebihi seorang kakak? Hey ayolah, Kyuhyun tak sebodoh itu. Dia masih punya logika. Tak mungkin ia memberitahu Siwon tentang perasaannya. Yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah menyimpannya seorang diri. Dan menunggu keajaiban datang. Keajaiban yang akan membuat Siwon mencintainya melebihi seorang adik.

_**Ketika hati telah memilih tujuannya…**_

_**Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan akal untuk mencegahnya..**_

_**Sebuah perasaan tak mampu terkalahkan oleh sebuah logika..**_

_**Meski terkadang logika memiliki tingkat keakuratan yang luar biasa benarnya..**_

_**Namun sebuah perasaan, mampu mengalahkannya..**_

_**Meski berjalan di atas takdir yang salah sekalipun…**_

.

.

"Hyung…." suara bass itu terdengar parau. Menginterupsi kegiatan seorang namja yang tengah merengkuh tubuhnya erat –di atas tempat tidur-.

"Hmm?" jawab namja berpostur tinggi itu sekenanya

"Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun, namja yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan Siwon, namja yang tengah merengkuh tubuhnya erat di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku tak akan pernah lelah, Kyunnie" Ujar Siwon meyakinkan.

"Tapi ini sudah malam hyung, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan."

"Kenapa kau memelukku terus? Aku kan hanya demam, Hyung." Kyuhyun mencoba sedikit meregangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon, ia tatap wajah Siwon yang tengah mengatupkan matanya.

Siwon kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, merengkuh tubuh namja di hadapannya.

"Jangan lepaskan pelukan ini, Kyu~ Kau tahu,? Kalau pelukan itu mampu menghangatkan tubuhmu, melebihi hangatnya sebuah selimut tebal sekalipun. Karena hawa panas tubuh manusia itu menguar saat tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Oh ya? Lantas itu alasannya kau memelukku sedari tadi? Supaya aku tetap hangat?"

"Hmm, beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru membaca artikelnya. Dan aku kira tak ada salahnya jika aku mempraktekkannya dengan dongsaengku sendiri."

"Kau kira aku kelinci percobaan hyung?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Hal yang senantiasa dilakukannya saat merasa sedikit kesal dengan Siwon.

Siwon hanya membalas dengan mengacak lembut surai Kyuhyun. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hyung, apa kau sudah makan? Dari sepulang sekolah tadi kau hanya menyuapiku dan menemaniku di sini. Aku belum melihatmu makan." tanya Kyuhyun masih dalam dekapan hangat Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng lemah, "Itu tidak penting Kyu~ yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu untuk saat ini."

"Tapi kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu Hyung. Kegiatan osis di sekolah semakin banyak, dan kita juga sudah berada di tingkat akhir tahun ini. Bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit?" Ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Wajahnya berada tepat di depan dada bidang Siwon. Hangat. Ya, perasaan itu yang selalu dirasakannya saat berada dekat dengan Siwon.

Siwon megulum senyum, "Daya tahan tubuhku kuat Kyunnie~. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Jika kau sehat, maka aku juga akan sehat. Sudah, tidurlah! Ini sudah malam. Besok kau harus masuk sekolah."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk. Menuruti permintaan Siwon. Siwon selalu seperti ini. Selalu hangat dan perhatian. Ia selalu mementingkan Kyuhyun di atas segalanya. Bahkan seharusnya tadi siang ia harus memimpin rapat Osis untuk kegiatan pentas seni yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi. Namun Eomma Kyuhyun menelepon Siwon dan berkata bahwa Kyuhyun tak mau makan dari pagi. Ia segera bergegas pulang dan meminta ijin tidak mengikuti rapat. Siwon tak pernah seperti ini jika bukan karena Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk meninggalkan kewajibannya.

Dan Kyuhyun selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan pangeran setampan dan sebaik Choi Siwon ke dalam hidupnya. Hidupnya sempurna jika Siwon di sampingnya, menemaninya. Hidupnya berwarna jika Siwon selalu menggenggam tangannya. Berdua, berjalan bergandengan tangan menghadapi realita dunia.

Namun sampai kapan? Harus sampai kapan hubungan ini akan terus seperti ini? Bukankah hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kakak-adik? Harus sampai kapan Kyuhyun memendam segalanya? Memendam perasaannya. Bagaimana ia mampu menghindar jika Siwon selalu menunjukkan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang begitu besar terhadapnya? Ia tahu, statusnya hanya sebagai 'dongsaeng' di mata seorang Choi Siwon. Namun, apakah salah jika ia berharap lebih?

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya Siwon yang masih terlelap sembari memeluk tubuhnya erat. Tersenyum simpul sebelum pada akhirnya, merenggangkan pelukan Siwon dan beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi belajar, Kyuhyun mulai membuka sebuah buku. Buku dengan sampul biru yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Di dalam buku itu terdapat seluruh rahasia. Rahasia yang berhubungan dengan perasaannya terhadap Choi Siwon. Buku Diary, ya buku itu adalah buku hariannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam kemudian mulai menorehkan tinta ke atas kertas putih di dalam buku tersebut

**Seoul, 1 Oktober 2013**

**Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku tuangkan di sini. Tapi hari ini aku begitu amat sangat bahagia. Choi Siwon kembali membuatku terbang. Dengan perhatian yang selalu ia berikan kepadaku, membuat perasaan ini semakin nyata. Aku tak bisa akan pernah bisa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hatiku berdenyut hebat saat dia berada di sampingku. Ia selalu membuatku tertawa, namun terkadang ia juga sering membuatku menangis. Tidak, bukan karena dia menyakitiku, tapi karena perasaan ini yang begitu menyiksaku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak di hadapannya dan berkata bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi dia hanya menganggapku dongsaeng, dan tak lebih dari itu.**

**Lagipula aku tak ingin membawanya ke dalam jurang kesesatan. Dia adalah namja baik hati yang sangat taat beribadah. Bahkan setiap akhir pekan ia tak pernah lupa mengajakku untuk pergi ke gereja. Dia bukan gay. Mencintai sesama jenis adalah hal paling laknat yang dilarang Tuhan. Dia tak mungkin melakukannya. Dan ini, semakin membuatku sakit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lari dan menghindar? Aku tak mungkin bisa. Aku begitu amat mencintainya. Cinta ini tumbuh tanpa mampu aku cegah. Tuhan….maafkan aku.**

Setetes air matapun jatuh membasahi kertas di bawahnya. Kyuhyun menangis. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia menangis karena perasaan terlarang yang dirasakannya kepada Choi Siwon. Yang mampu dilakukannya hanya menunggu. Menunggu kebahagiaan yang diharapkannya akan hadir di dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar begitu cerah. Menyelimuti suasana di pagi hari ini dengan penuh kehangatan. Kyuhyun, namja dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya itu terlihat tengah berlari melewati koridor sekolah. Peluh senantiasa mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah. Entah karena lelah atau marah. Tak henti-hentinya ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengejar seorang namja tinggi dengan balutan seragam serupa dengannya yang juga tengah berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang berada di lantai 2.

"Heechul Hyuuuunnnggg! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan buku harianku!" teriak Kyuhyun saat kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah di bawah tangga. Namun teriakkannya sama sekali tak berhasil membuat Heechul menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus berlari menuju ke sebuah kelas di mana seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya berada.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Berulang kali ia berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya. Setelah berhasil mengatur napas, Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meniti satu persatu anak tangga guna menyusul Heechul yang secara diam-diam telah mencuri buku hariannya.

"Heechul Hyung!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan bibir joker indah terlihat tengah asyik membaca bukunya. Ia duduk di bangku barisan ke dua dari depan. Sedangkan murid-murid yang lain tengah asyik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Changmin, namja dengan kacamata yang membingkai itu terlihat tengah asyik mendengarkan alunan music dari headphone yang dikenakannya. Ia merupakan teman sebangku Siwon, namja tampan yang tengah fokus membaca bukunya. Saat ini waktu baru menunjukkan pukul setengah 7. Itu berarti masih tersisa 30 menit lagi untuk melakukan aktivitas lain sebelum memulai belajar di jam pelajaran pertama.

**BRAK!**

Suara gebrakan pintu terdengar begitu sangat jelas. Membuat seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, tak terkecuali Siwon. Tampak seorang namja cantik dengan surai lembut kecoklatannya itu tengah berdiri sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersengal dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Ah…ku puh….nya beritaa untuk kalian." Ujarnya sedikit tersendat. Peluh mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Seluruh murid di dalam kelas hanya mampu mengernyitkan alis mereka. Masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Heechul, namja cantik yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae sejurus kemudian. Donghae duduk di barisan pertama dekat dengan pintu. Jadi wajar saja jika ia bertanya lebih dulu.

"Ahku…..hhhhhh…." Heechul kembali mengatur napas, "Aku punya sebuah rahasia." Lanjutnya.

"Rahasia? Rahasia apa? Hey, ayolah Chullie jangan main-main seperti itu!" kini giliran Eunhyuk yang angkat bicara.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas, "Rahasia bahwa di dalam sekolah kita ini terdapat pasangan GAY!"

Ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Heechul sontak membuat seluruh murid di dalam kelas terlonjak kaget. Hubungan Gay memang wajar dan sering ditemui di Korea. Tapi untuk di sekolah ini? Terdengar sangat aneh jika ada yang menjalani hubungan sesama jenis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Changmin melepaskan headset yang terpatri di kedua telinganya kemudian bertanya.

"Aku bilang, ternyata di sekolah kita ada pasangan Gay!" ucap Heechul penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu apa maksudmu berkata tentang hal itu di sini? Kau tak lihat ini sudah jam berapa? Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu sebelum guru pelajaran pertama datang." Siwon berusaha menasehati. Menurutnya, sungguh sangat tidak penting Heechul mengumumkan hal seperti itu di dalam kelas.

Heechul tertawa renyah sebelum pada akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Siwon. "Aku mengumumkan hal ini di dalam kelas ini bukan tanpa maksud." Ujarnya mantap.

"Lalu? Apa tujuanmu?" kembali Siwon bertanya.

"Karena pasangan gay itu ada di kelas ini." Heechul meletakkan buku kecil digenggamannya ke meja Siwon. Siwon hanya mampu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya menanggapi Heechul, mantan teman sekelasnya saat duduk di bangku tingkat 2.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Heechul menghela napas dalam, sebelum pada akhirnya angkat bicara, "Karena pasangan Gay itu adalah….."

Seluruh murid nampak memfokuskan arah pandangan mereka pada Heechul dan Siwon.

"Pasangan gay itu adalah….Kau dan Kyuhyun."

Siwon terhenyak. Membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa maksud dari semua ini? "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan huh?" tanya Siwon berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kau masih belum mengakuinya eoh?" Balas Heechul seraya menatap kedua obsidian Siwon dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Dia aku anggap sebagai adikku! Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Oke, Baiklah akan aku jelaskan…." Heechul mulai membuka buku yang terletak di atas meja –buku harian Kyuhyun yang berhasil dicurinya— dan mula membacakan tiap deret kalimat yang tertoreh di dalamnya.

"_**Aku…telah menjadi pendosa besar. Aku mencintai seorang namja. Choi Siwon, aku mencintainya. Tidak, rasa ini melebihi rasa cinta seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Rasa ini tumbuh tanpa aku tahu kapan aku memulainya. Rasa ini tumbuh tanpa aku sadari. Semakin hari aku semakin mencintainya. Aku mencintainya sebagai seorang pria. Pria tampan yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"**_

Heechul tersenyum, kemudian membalik kertas dan kembali membacakan isi di dalamnya.

"_**Hari ini dia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya. Ah, dia memang selalu terlihat tampan di mataku. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia di antara hari bahagiaku yang lain. Dia menciumku. Mencium pipiku. Wajahku memerah padam. Aku berharap ia tak menyadarinya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, oleh karenanya kami merayakan hari spesialku ini di sebuah taman yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul. Aku mencintainya Tuhan.. Tolong biarkan waktu tetap berjalan seperti ini."**_

Heechul kembali tersenyum. Seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas terhenyak. Suasana hening melanda. Sebelum Heechul berhasil melanjutkan kegiatannya, Siwon menghalaunya dengan berkata,

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN!" ucapnya dengan tingkat oktav suara yang ditinggikan. Membuat seluruh siswa yang berada didalam kelas terlonjak kaget. Heechul tertawa, "Jadi benarkan Ketua Osis? Kalian itu…."

Siwon menghentak meja dengan tangannya kasar. Urat-urat halus tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia sungguh merasa harga diri dan wibawanya sebagai ketua osis tengah diinjak-injak saat ini. "Dengar! Aku bukan namja seperti itu!" ujarnya mantap.

Heechul memicingkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas. Menghela napas untuk beberapa detik sebelum pada akhirnya berkata, "Dengar! Tolong jangan ada yang salah paham dengan ini semua! Aku adalah namja normal, dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu! Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sudah aku anggap sebagai seorang adik! Aku mencintainya layaknya seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya. Dia hanya salah mempersepsikan perasaannya. AKU BUKAN GAY! DAN SELAMANYA BUKAN SEORANG GAY! I'M NOT A GAY OKE?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali kedua manik onyx indah yang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik jendela kelas.

**DEG! DEG!**

Bulir bening dengan sangat cepat mengalir indah dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Perih, terluka, entah kata apa lagi yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya kini.

"Ya selamanya Choi Siwon memang bukan seorang gay." Lirihnya pelan.

Dan tubuh itupun terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

.

.

**A/n : Annyeong readers ! Its me, Cherry. Ini ff yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak dan langsung Cherry salurin. Insya Allah akan dibuat 2shoots aja ^^ dan lanjutannya akan Cherry publish untuk merayakan Wonkyu Day 13 Oktober nanti ^^. Semoga aja lanjutannya bisa cepet kelar. Ff ini Cherry bikin super kilat dan tanpa edit lebih dulu T_T belum sempet. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada typos banyak di dalamnya dan cerita yang aneh bin ajaib. Semoga kalian suka ^^ **

**Sign, **

**Cherry **


	2. Chapter 2

**You Gay! Admit it!**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon **

**# Cho Kyuhyun **

**And other casts**

**.**

**By Cherry **

**.**

**.**

**Summary : HAPPY 1013 DAY \(^_^)/ / Choi Siwon menganggap Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda darinya sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya. Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Namun bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja Siwon mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? /"Im not Gay oke!" / A Story about Wonkyu / BL / Twoshoots / Last Chapter WKS-deul!**

**Warning : Mohon maaf jika nanti ada bagian yang nyerempet-nyerempet rate M ya ^^.. Happy reading ^^**

**Previous..**

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas. Menghela napas untuk beberapa menit sebelum pada akhirnya berkata, "Dengar! Tolong jangan ada yang salah paham dengan ini semua! Aku adalah namja normal, dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu! Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sudah aku anggap sebagai seorang adik! Aku mencintainya layaknya seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya. Dia hanya salah mempersepsikan perasaannya. AKU BUKAN GAY! DAN SELAMANYA BUKAN SEORANG GAY!" jelasnya panjang lebar. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali kedua manik onyx indah yang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik jendela kelas.

**DEG! DEG!**

Bulir bening dengan sangat cepat mengalir indah dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Perih, terluka, entah kata apa lagi yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya kini.

"Ya selamanya Choi Siwon memang bukan seorang gay." Lirihnya pelan.

Dan tubuh itupun terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

**.**

**The Last Chapter is Up… Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hyung….. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"**_

"_**Maaf Kyu~ aku sedang sibuk. Bagaimana jika bicaranya lain waktu?"**_

Waktu seakan berputar begitu lambat. Detik jam seolah berdetak lebih pelan dibanding biasanya. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Dan Kyuhyun pun tak pernah berharap akan seperti ini. Karena kecerobohannya, ia membuat segalanya berubah. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini Siwon menjauhinya. Tidak, ini bukan hanya perasaannya saja, namun realita yang harus diterimanya.

Layaknya sebuah roda yang berputar, ia sadar tak selamanya dirinya berada di atas. Mungkin Tuhan tengah menghukumnya, menghukum karena kelancangannya melawan kodrat yang seharusnya. Ia merasa terhimpit, di bawah desakan roda yang bergesek dengan tanah di bawahnya. Ini begitu sakit. Membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Siwon berubah. Namja tampan dengan dimple smile indahnya itu sama sekali tak ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk melihatnya pun ia nampak tak sudi.

Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya bulir bening mengalir membasahi pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan ia belum sempat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima konsekuensi yang seperti ini. Sungguh ia masih amat sangat membutuhkan sosok Siwon dalam hidupnya. Namun sejak kejadian memalukan yang dialaminya, -pembongkaran besar-besaran rahasia yang telah lama dipendamnya— Siwon tak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya. Bahkan berulang kali Siwon selalu mencari alasan untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

Sakit. Ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Seolah kehilangan lentera dalam hidup, Kyuhyun merasa amat sangat hampa. Tak hanya sampai disitu penderitaan yang dialaminya. Sejak kejadian tersebut, ia menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan para murid di sekolah. Cacian dan berbagai kalimat kasar terlontar begitu saja untuknya. Seolah Kyuhyun adalah makhluk paling hina seantero sekolah. Berita ini sudah tersebar luas. Begitu sangat cepat dan Kyuhyun tak mampu mengelak.

"Hey, anak Gay! Masih berani ya kau menginjakkan kakimu di sekolah ini!" seru seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di tengah koridor dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Bukan hal aneh jika dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Ini terjadi setiap hari, dan Kyuhyun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa kau tidak punya urat malu, huh? Seluruh murid sudah tahu bahwa kau itu Gay!" kini giliran Heechul, sang namja cantik dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang serupa dengan Kyuhyun yang berucap. Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Lidahnya seolah kelu. Tak ada yang sanggup ia lakukan kecuali diam dan mendengarkan berbagai kalimat hinaan yang terlontar dari teman-temannya.

"Hahah, aku rasa kau memang sudah tak punya rasa malu! Cih, manusia hina!" Yunho, namja berpostur tinggi itu mengumpat dengan nada sarat akan rasa jijik.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, guna menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak frustasi, Heechul menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Berseringai. Kemudian menjentikkan jemari lentiknya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, seorang murid laki-laki melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Heechul dengan membawa kantung plastik berwarna hitam dengan beberapa butir telur dan terigu di dalamnya.

Namja dengan surai lembut kecoklatannya itu kembali berseringai sebelum pada akhirnya….

**PUK!**

Satu lemparan telur tepat mengenai kepala namja dengan surai brunette sedikit ikal yang masih menundukkan wajahnya itu. Kyuhyun terhenyak. Mengangkat wajahnya. Heechul tertawa renyah. Melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca.

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu huh? Kau menantangku?" Heechul kembali mengambil telur kemudian melemparnya lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. Kali ini tepat mengenai wajah Kyuhyun.

Seluruh murid yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut tertawa. Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahan bludakan air mata. Bulir bening itu senantiasa melesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Namun ia hanya terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Tak ada suara ataupun kata yang terucap. Arah pandangnya tertuju pada sesosok namja tampan berpostur tinggi dengan bibir jokernya yang tengah berdiri di bawah tangga tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hati Kyuhyun seolah mencelos. Siwon bahkan sama sekali tak membelanya. Ya, namja yang tengah berdiri di bawah tangga itu adalah Siwon. Ia hanya melihat penderitaan yang Kyuhyun alami tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ini sakit, sungguh amat sakit. Sebegitu bencinyakah Siwon kepadanya? Sebegitu hinanyakah dirinya di mata Siwon? Sebegitu tak berharganyakah dirinya bagi Siwon karena perasaan laknat yang dia rasakan?

Lemparan telur tak henti-hentinya dilayangkan murid-murid yang berdiri di koridor itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Tak bisa lari ataupun hanya untuk sekedar menghindar. Ia hanya sanggup pasrah menerima segala penyiksaan ini.

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sungguh ia sangat ingin menolong Kyuhyun. Namun seolah pergumulan hebat tengah terjadi di dalam batinnya kini. Jika dia memutuskan untuk menolong dan membela Kyuhyun, bukan tidak mungkin teman-teman sekolahnya menganggap dirinya benar-benar seorang gay. Tidak, Siwon tak boleh gegabah. Ia memegang peranan penting di dalam sekolah ini. Namun iapun tak dapat diam saja melihat ini semua. Siwon menghela napas dalam sebelum pada akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya…..

Heechul kembali berseringai melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah penuh dengan cairan telur mentah. Iapun segera mengambil sekantung terigu. Kemudian melemparkannnya pada namja yang tampak diam mematung di tempatnya.

**PUK!**

Kyuhyun pasrah. Apapun yang akan diterimanya dia harus siap. Namun mengapa tak ada yang ia rasakan lagi? Apa tubuhnya sudah mati rasa? Jelas-jelas sebelum ia memejamkan mata, ia melihat Heechul melemparkan terigu ke arahnya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya? Merasa janggal, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Memang benar, di hadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang namja tinggi. Melindungi dirinya dari lemparan terigu yang dilayangkan untuknya. Kedua manik Kyuhyun membulat.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya kala kedua obsidiannya menangkap dengan sangat jelas seorang namja yang memberanikan diri melindungi Kyuhyun. Lidahnya seolah kelu. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Kedua obsidiannya seketika membulat.

Seluruh murid yang menyaksikan hanya terdiam terpaku ditempatnya. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Begitupun dengan Heechul. Ia nampak terdiam melihat sesosok namja yang melindungi Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

Manik onyx itu nampak memerah. "Changmin?"lirih Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar. Changmin, namja yang berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum, "Ayo kita ke kamar mandi! Aku menyimpan seragam cadangan di lokerku, kau bisa menggunakannya." Kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Menerobos kerumunan murid-murid lain. Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Changmin.

Siwon nampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Entah mengapa ini terasa sangat sakit. Pemandangan di hadapannya sungguh menyesakkan dadanya. Murid-murid lain nampak bergumam kesal dan beranjak pergi. Hendak masuk ke kelas masing –masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama yang akan di mulai sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara itu mengalun pelan, seolah membangunkan Siwon dari keterpakuannya. Siwon menolehkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya Donghae, teman sekelas yang merupakan sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Siwon terdiam. Seolah tak mempunyai jawaban. Donghae menghela napas dalam, "Mengapa kau hanya berdiri disini dan membiarkan Kyuhyun dihina seperti itu huh? Apa kau tak punya hati dan perasaan lagi? Atau kau malu jika kau membelanya?"

"…"Siwon masih terdiam.

"Jika kau memang tak bisa menerima perasaannya, bukan berarti kau membencinya kan? Kau masih bisa menganggapnya adik seperti sedia kala. Kalian saling mengenal bukan hanya setahun dua tahun, tapi bertahun-tahun. Lagipula Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya salah di sini! Kau yang memberinya harapan lebih. Kau memberinya kasih sayang bahkan melebihi kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Jangan salahkan perasaannya jika ia menjadi seperti ini!"

Siwon menatap nanar ke arah Donghae, "Aku hanya belum siap menerima ini semua. Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri."

Donghae mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Maksudmu? Kau belum bisa menerima perasaannya? Hey ayolah! Kau bisa berpura-pura melupakan ini semua kan? Dia adikmu! Dia membutuhkanmu! Belakangan ini ia selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari murid-murid di sekolah ini. Apa kau sudah tak menyayanginya lagi huh?"

"Tentu saja aku masih menyayanginya. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Ya aku tahu. Dan akupun tahu kau juga menyayanginya melebihi perasaan sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya."

Siwon tersentak, membulatkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah akui saja Siwon-ah! Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya! Tidak mungkin seorang kakak merasa cemburu jika adiknya dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain. Tidak mungkin seorang kakak melarang adiknya pergi dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kau juga melarangnya dekat dengan yeoja bukan? Kau sangat over dalam menjaganya. Itu bukan perasaan sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya! Perasaan yang kau rasakan lebih dari itu!"

Siwon terpaku, "Itu tidak mungkin" lirihnya pelan.

Donghae terkekeh pelan, "Jika itu tidak mungkin, apa kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya? Alasan mengapa kau selalu melarangnya? Bahkan kau hanya mempercayakan dia kepadaku jika kau tak bisa mengantar atau menjemputnya. Kau tak mengijinkan orang lain lagi untuk dekat dengannya. Kau egois Choi Siwon!"

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Itu karena aku masih menganggapnya bocah kecil yang harus dilindungi!" Elaknya. Masih tetap teguh dengan prinsipnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Choi! Aku tak akan pernah bisa dibohongi! Matamu yang berbicara! Aku bisa melihat cinta yang lain saat kau menatapnya. Kau mencintainya! Akui saja itu!"

Siwon mengacak kasar surai hitamnya. Frustasi. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan! Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam kelas! Jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai." Siwon melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Donghae mendecak kasar, "Lagi-lagi kau menghindar dari perasaanmu sendiri!" ucapnya sebelum pada akhirnya mengikuti langkah Siwon masuk ke dalam kelas. Meniti anak tangga, naik ke lantai dua.

…. (^_^)… **HAPPY WONKYU DAY ~~(^_^)~~ **

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini Siwon tak memiliki selera makan. Ia merasakan suatu pergumulan hebat di dalam batinnya. Dan ini sungguh sangat menyiksanya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Ia terlalu berlebihan memberikan kasih sayangnya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu berlebihan menjaganya. Tapi ini semua dilakukannya karena ia benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Siwon takut. Amat sangat takut jika Kyuhyun merasa nyaman bersama orang lain ketimbang bersama dirinya. Siwon takut ada yang menggantikan posisinya di dalam hati Kyuhyun. Berulang kali ia mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Aku tak mungkin mencintainya melebihi rasa cinta kepada seorang adik!" ucapnya seraya memandang beberapa foto yang telah terbingkai rapi yang terpajang disetiap sisi dinding kamarnya dengan nuansa hitam putih tersebut.

Hatinya seketika mencelos. Baru ia sadari dindingnya hanya dihiasi fotonya bersama Kyuhyun. Bahkan foto keluarganya, tak ada satupun yang terpajang di sana. Hey apa ini? Mengapa?

Arah pandangnya kini tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terletak di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Lagi-lagi fotonya bersama Kyuhyun yang tengah berpelukan erat di tengah taman bermain.

Siwon terdiam. Apa maksud ini semua? Apakah tanpa ia sadari iapun mencintai Kyuhyun melebihi rasa cinta seorang kakak terhadap adiknya? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Siwon tak mungkin berani melawan garis takdir yang telah dikodratkan. Siwon tak mungkin melanggar larangan Tuhan. Dia masih normal. Walaupun sampai saat ini ia belum mempunyai yeojachingu, tapi dia normal! Masih menyukai wanita. Ia taat beribadah. Tak mungkin ia melakukan hal hina yang dilaknat oleh Tuhan.

Siwon mencoba mengatur napasnya. Semua ini terasa menyesakkan dadanya. Perasaan ini sungguh amat sangat menyiksanya. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Hingga sebuah idepun terlintas dipikirannya. "Baiklah, besok aku akan coba membuktikannya." Ujarnya mantap.

**~~(^_^)~~ HAPPY WONKYU DAY 1013 ~~(^_^)~~ **

Mentari beranjak bangkit dari tempat peraduannya. Memulai aktivitasnya untuk menyinari dan memberikan kehangatan bagi sang bumi. Seorang namja dengan bibir joker menawannya terlihat tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya –kursi khusus ketua Osis— di ruang Osis yang terletak di lantai dasar.

Arah pandang kedua obsidiannya terfokus pada secarik kertas berwarna merah mdua di atas mejanya. Surat cinta. Ya, surat tersebut sebenarnya telah diterimanya satu bulan yang lalu. Surat pengakuan cinta yang ditulis oleh Stella, sang sekretaris Osis. Namun ia sama sekali belum memberikan respon. Ia masih bersikap seperti biasa pada Stella. Seolah ia tak membaca surat tersebut.

Namun kali ini ia berusaha berpikir keras. Menimbang segala sesuatunya dengan pemikiran matang. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan sesuatu.

…..

….

**~~(^_^)~~ HAPPY WONKYU DAY 1013 ~~(^_^)~~**

Berita hubungan asmara antara Siwon dan Stella begitu cepat menyebar luas ke seluruh antero sekolah SM High School. Mengingat jabatan keduanya yang amat berperan penting di Osis, membuat mereka terkenal dan sering diperbincangkan. Semua murid menatap tak percaya pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini.

Seorang Choi Siwon menggenggam tangan yeoja cantik dengan surai hitam sebahunya dan berjalan meyusuri koridor sekolah dengan senyum yang senantiasa dikembangkan. Seolah ingin mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka di depan khalayak. Ini pemandangan langka dan baru pertama kali terjadi. Siwon bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terlihat berjalan dengan seorang yeoja. Stella ta henti-hentinya menunjukkan kebahagiaan dari wajahnya yang berbinar.

Namun disalah satu sudut sekolah, masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tampak Kyuhyun yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya dengan dikelilingi beberapa namja yang seolah tak memiliki rasa lelah untuk kembali menghinanya. Ini masih terjadi. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah menerima segalanya.

"Hey Chullie! Hentikan!" suara bass seorang namja terdengar. Menginterupsi kegiatan namja cantik yang tengah asyik memainkan surai brunette Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia menjambak surai tersebut hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan.

Heechul menolehkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya Siwon dan Stella yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang saling tertaut. Heechul menarik salaah satu sudut bibirnya, "Hey ada apa ketua Osis? Kau mau membelanya? Kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau juga mencintainya huh?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan menyelidik. Siwon menyungging senyum –penuh arti—, "Hentikan semua perlakuan burukmu terhadapnya Chullie! Aku ketua Osis di sini! Aku berhak melarangmu melakukan perbuatan tak baik di sekolah ini!" ucapnya setenang mungkin.

"Cih, bilang saja kalau kau mencintainya kan? Kau juga seorang gay kan? Tak usah berbasa-basi!"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, Aku bukan seorang GAY! Aku masih normal! Dan oh, aku lupa sesuatu. Perkenalkan, dia adalah pacarku!" tukas Siwon sembari merangkul pundak Stella lembut.

**DEG! **

Kedua manik onyx itu nampak membulat. Tak lama setelahnya manik indah tersebut berubah menjadi sayu. Sakit. Ya hati Kyuhyun terasa amat sangat sakit. Siwon memang bukan seorang Gay! Berulang kali ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa selamanya cinta ini akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia menatap nanar wajah tampan Siwon. Mengapa mencintainya begitu menyakitkan?

Heechul kembali berseringai, "Kau kira aku akan percaya begitu saja huh? Bisa jadi ini hanya trikmu kan? Untuk menutupi perasaanmu pada bocah ingusan ini!"

Siwon mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang bebas, "Apa maksudmu hanya trik huh? Aku dan Stella sudah dekat selama 3 tahun kami bersekolah di sini! Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Apa salah jika kami menjadi sepasang kekasih? Lagipula dia yang selalu menemaniku di sini, mengingat jabatannya sebagai sekretarisku di Osis."

Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa kau yakin?" masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Siwon ucapkan. "Apa alasanmu tak mempercayaiku?"

"Baiklah, aku mungkin bisa saja mempercayaimu dan tak akan mengganggu bocah ingusan ini lagi, asal kau mau melakukan satu hal!"

"Apa itu?"

"Cium kekasihmu itu di hadapanku dan seluruh murid di sekolah ini sekarang juga!" jawab Heechul mantap.

Siwon terhenyak. Kedua obsidianya kini beralih pada seorang namja yang merapatkan diri di sudut dengan seragam yang terlihat berantakan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Namja itu terlihat sangat menderita. Kyuhyunpun menatap kedua obsidian Siwon sendu. Seolah meminta Siwon untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kau tak berani huh? Hah, aku sudah men…"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Siwon menarik tubuh Stella dan mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya. Memiringkan wajahnya. meletakkan kedua tangannya, menangkup kedua pipi mulus Stella. Kemudian mulai menempelkan bibir jokernya pada bibir mungil di hadapannya. Dilumatnya perlahan bibir mungil tersebut secara bergantian. Tangannya beranjak menekan tengkuk yeoja dengan sura sebahunya itu guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lidahnya seolah kelu dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Entah mengapa ia merasa atmosfer disekitarnya menjadi begitu dingin. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Bahkan rasa sakit yang menderanya kini beribu-ribu kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia menangkupkan tangan kanannya pada mulutnya. Bulir bening tak mampu lagi ia cegah untuk tak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Ingin rasanya ia lari dari semua ini. Semua ini selalu menyesakkan dadanya. Kyuhyun lemah. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ini adalah batas akhir kekuatannya. Dengan mengerahkan tenaga yang masih tersisa, iapun berlari. Berusaha menjauh dari realita yang harus dihadapinya. Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Segera ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul yang tengah tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan! Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi! Atau kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dengan ini semua!" rahang Siwon nampak mengeras. Ini adalah batas akhir kesabarannya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun terus menerus dihina dan dianggap rendah seperti ini.

…

…

**~~(^_^)~~ HAPPY WONKYU DAY 1013 ~~(^_^)~~**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam KST. Seorang namja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya terlihat tengah mengatupkan kedua matanya di meja kebesarannya –di ruang Osis. Dengan kepala yang diletakkan (?) di atas meja, namja itu tampak terlelap. Suasana terasa hening. Hanya detak jarum jam yang mengiringi tidur lelapnya.

Siwon terlihat amat sangat lelah setelah seharian penuh memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai ketua Osis. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan penyerahan jabatan ketua Osis kepada siswa tingkat dua dan dia harus mempersiapkan segalanya. itulah sebabnya, saat tengah sibuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas untuk penyerahan jabatan, Siwon tertidur karena merasa lelah.

"_**Hyung…Tolong aku!"**_

"_**Hyuuunnnngggg…..!"**_

"_**Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku!"**_

"_**Hyung aku mohon… Tolong aku!"**_

Suara-suara aneh itu menginterupsi tidur lelap Siwon. Siwon terhenyak dan terbangun dengan peluh yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Suara itu, begitu amat sangat dikenalnya. Suara Kyuhyun. Ya, tidak salah lagi itu adalah suara Kyuhyun. Berulang kali Siwon mengerjapkan kedua obsidiannya. Menyelaraskan cahaya yang masuk menerobos retinanya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sepi. Ya tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sini. Hanya dirinya. Dilihatnya jam dinding di sebelah kanan sudut ruangan. "Tsk, sudah malam. Mengapa aku bisa-bisanya ketiduran di sini? Tsk!" kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai merapikan berkas-berkas di atas meja.

Tak lama setelah itu ia merasakan ada getaran di kantung celananya. Yap, getaran tersebut berasal dari ponselnya.

"Yeobseo…"

"….."

"Mwo? Kyunnie belum pulang Ahjumma?"

"…."

"Aku masih di sekolah."

"…"

"Hah? Changmin? Ya aku mengenalnya. Dia teman sekelasku Ahjumma!"

"…"

Siwon terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah aku akan mencari Kyuhyun! Ahjumma tak perlu khawatir lagi! Dia pasti baik-baik saja!"

Siwon mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Kyuhyun berkata pada Eommanya bahwa ia akan terlambat pulang karena akan belajar dengan Changmin di sekolah? Tapi ini sudah malam. Kyuhyun tak pernah pulang lewat dari pukul 7 malam.

Siwon kembali menekan tombol pada ponselnya. Dan kembali mendekatkanya ke telinga kanannya.

"Yeobseoyo, Donghae!"

"….."

"Apa tadi saat pulang sekolah kau melihat Changmin?"

"…"

"Bersama Kyuhyun? Dimana?"

"…."

"Mwo? Mereka pergi ke belakang sekolah? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?"

"…."

"Hah berhati-hati dengan Changmin? Apa maksudmu?"

"….."

**PUK!**

Siwon menjatuhkan ponselnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam. Kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman belakang sekolah.

"_**Hyung, Kyunnie takut…."**_

"_**Kyunnie takut kenapa eoh?"**_

"_**Kyunnie takut gelap."**_

"_**Tenang saja, hyung kan ada disini buat jagain Kyunnie!"**_

"_**Kapan lampunya akan menyala Hyung? Kyunnie takut."**_

"_**Hey hey! Tidak usah takut Kyunnie! Ada hyung di sini! Hyung janji akan selalu jagain Kyunnie ya!" **_

"_**Benalkah Hyung? hyung janji ya? jangan pelnah tinggalin Kyunnie."**_

"_**Ne, Hyung janji. Jika suatu saat nanti kau ketakutan, berteriaklah! Panggil nama hyung! sejauh apapun kau berada, hyung pasti mendengar teriakanmu!" **_

"_**Gomawo Hyung, calanghae!" **_

"_**Nado Kyunnie!"**_

Teriakan itu bukan mimpi. Teriakan itu terdengar nyata. Kyuhyun sedang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Siwon semakin mempercepat laju langkah kakinya.

….

….

**~~(^_^)~~ HAPPY WONKYU DAY 1013 ~~(^_^)~~**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Changmin? Lepaskan aku!" namja dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang nampak berantakan itu berteriak seraya menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang diikat ke belakang oleh seutas tali pada kursi yang ia duduki, Kyuhyun mencoba meronta. Saat ini ia tengah disekap di dalam gudang belakang sekolah yang sudah lama tak digunakan.

Changmin, namja tinggi yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah serupa dengan Kyuhyun itu nampak berseringai. Mendecak kasar sebelum pada akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucapnya lembut sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Deru napas Changmin begitu terasa menyapa pori-pori kulit wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu? Ini dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar. Changmin membelai lembut surai brunette Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa maumu Changmin? Mengapa kau mengikatku seperti ini?" kali ini Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap kedua orbs beriris hitam milik Changmin. Wajah mereka berjarak begitu dekat. Deru napas keduanya saling menyapa satu sama lain.

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya huh?"

Kedua alis Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Menyadari? Menyadari apa maksudmu?"

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Kyuhyun, kemudian berbisik pelan. "Menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu." ujarnya sembari menyapu lembut telinga kanan Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Sontak membuat bulu roma halus Kyuhyun berdiri seketika. Apa maksud dari ini semua?

Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari jilatan Changmin pada telinganya, "Aku mohon jangan bercanda Min! Apa maksudmu mengikatku seperti ini? Bukankah tadi kita sedang belajar di taman belakang sekolah? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku ada di sini dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Changmin mencebik kasar, "Tsk! Aku sedang tidak bercanda Kyuhyunnie! Aku serius! Aku mencintaimu. dan kini, aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu yang mulus ini. Ijinkan aku untuk menyentuhnya, ne?"ucapnya sembari membuka kancing teratas seragam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak. ia mencoba melawan namun tubuhnya sama sekali tak dapat bergerak. "Aku mohon lepaskan aku! Bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku? Kau laki-laki normal!"

"Ya benar, aku memang laki-laki normal. Tapi itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu! Kyu, sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu. Namun dulu aku selalu gagal mendekatimu karena selalu ada si brengsek Siwon di sampingmu! Sekarang dia sudah tak mempedulikanmu lagi, ijinkan aku menggantikan posisinya!"

Changmin mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian meraup bibir sintal Kyuhyun dengan lapar. Disesapnya bagian atas bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian dilanjutkan ke bibir bawahnya. Dihisapnya lembut bibir yang selama ini ia inginkan. Kyuhyun berusaha berontak, namun Changmin memegang wajahnya begitu erat. Yang ia mampu lakukan hanyalah pasrah. Berharap ada yang menolongnya dan ini semua akan berakhir.

Changmin semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Kyuhyun guna mendapatkan jalur istimewa untuk masuknya lidah panjang ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Changmin bereksplorasi didalamnya. Mengabsen satu persatu bagian yang ada didalamnya. Bulir bening melesak keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Ia merasa hina. Merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak.

Tak hanya sampai disitu. Changmin beranjak menyapu lembut ceruk leher jenjang Kyuhyun dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Perpotongan leher itu nampak putih dengan peluh yang mengalir menghiasinya. Sesekali Changmin menggigit lembut ceruk leher itu, membuat sensasi aneh menjalar di tubuh Kyuhyun, "Hehnnn….tiihkaannhh…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sembari menciumi ceruk leher Kyuhyun, tangan Changmin tak tinggal diam. Dibukanya satu persatu kancing seragam Kyuhyun. Setelah semuanya berhasil terbuka, tangan nakal Changmin beranjak menekan nipple kecoklatan yang tersembunyi dibalik kaus dalam putih yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun menggelinjang. Sensasi aneh terus dirasakannya. Berulang kali ia mencoba berontak namun tetap tidak bisa.

'Hyung…. Tolong aku….Aku mohooonn.' Doanya dalam hati diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Changmin melepaskan seragam Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Merobek kaus dalam Kyuhyun hingga menampilkan kulit mulus yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Kyuhyun mengerang dan menangis sejadinya. Berulang kali ia berteriak namun tak ada yang dapat menolongnya. Hanya Tuhanlah yang ia percaya saat ini. Meski ia sendiri sadar, ia telah mengecewakan Tuhan dengan perasaannya yang salah.

Tak puas dengan tubuh atas Kyuhyun, Changmin mulai membuka resleting celana sekolah yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar dan mencoba kembali meronta. Namun kekuatan Changmin sungguh luar biasa. Saat tangan Changmin mulai membuka resleting celana Kyuhyun, suara gaduh menginterupsinya…..

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang didobrak kasar membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengalihkan arah pandangan mereka ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Siwon dengan napas tersengal tengah berdiri tegak di ambang pintu yang telah berhasil didobraknya.

"Hyung…." lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya membuat darahnya seolah naik. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan kedua tangan yang diikat serta tubuh polos yang tak tertutup pakaian. Siwon menatap Changmin dengan amarah yang seolah membludak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KYUNNIEKU?" Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Changmin. Kemudian menarik kerah seragam Changmin. Meludahi wajahnya. "BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUHNYA!" lalu menggerakkan tangannya. Menghantam wajah Changmin dengan kasar.

Changmin tersungkur. Darah segar begitu cepat mengalir melalui hidungnya. Hantaman Siwon begitu kuat dan kasar. Siwon kembali menarik seragam Changmin dan memaksa pemuda tinggi itu berdiri. Dipukulnya lagi wajah Changmin. Berulang kali. Changmin tak dapat menghindar apalagi melawan. Kekuatan Siwon begitu dahsyat. Kilatan amarah tampak begitu jelas terlukis di wajahnya. Sisi gelapnya seolah muncul saat melihat orang yang disayanginya hampir saja diperkosa.

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU!"

**DUAGHH! DUAGH!**

Lagi dan lagi. siwon menghantam bertubi-tubi wajah Changmin dengan pukulannya. Tak sampai disitu, ia menginjak dan menendang tubuh Changmin yang sudah terkulai lemas di atas lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

"Hyuuunngg… Hentikan!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Mencoba mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang masih tersisa.

Namun tak ada respon. Siwon seperti kerasukan. Ia terus menghantam tubuh Changmin yang bahkan sudah tak berkutik itu dengan kasar.

"Hyuuunnngg…" Kyuhyun mencoba bergerak dan bangkit dari kursi –dengan tangan yang masih terikat.

**BRUUKK!**

Kyuhyunpun tersungkur. Membuat Siwon menghentikan pukulannya. Dan menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suAra. Kedua obsidiannya tampak membulat, "Kyunnie~`…" kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah tersungkur dengan tangan yang masih terikat pada kursi.

Siwon membuka ikatan tali pada tangan Kyuhyun. Memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan hyung Kyunnie~…" siwon menangis. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Siwon menangis. Siwon adalah laki-laki yang kuat dan tegar dan sama sekali tak pernah menangis sebelumnya.

Jikapun perasaannya terluka ataupun tersentuh, ia tak pernah menangis. Namun kali ini, ia tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Kyuhyun terlihat lemah. Dengan tubuh polos dan beberapa bercak kemerahan dibagian tubuhnya, Kyuhyun terlihat amat tersiksa. Dan Siwon tak mampu melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. ia merasa telah gagal. Gagal menjaga Kyuhyun seperti apa yang telah ia janjikan dulu.

Siwon membelai lembut surai brunette Kyuhyun,"Maafkan Hyung, hyung berjanji tidak akan pernah menIggalkanmu lagi!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia begitu rindu dengan kehangatan seperti ini. Dia memang gay, tapi ia hanya mencintai Siwon dalam hidupnya. "Kyunnie takut hyung." lirihnya pelan. Iapun menangis. Semuanya terasa begitu amat menyakitkan. Hidupnya belakangan ini terasa berat dan sulit.

"Ssshhh Kyunnie tenang ya~ ada Hyung di sini! Hyung janji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi!"

Kedua manik onyx Kyuhyun membulat, "Hyung~ tolong jangan membuatku merasakan perasaan ini menjadi lebih dalam lagi. Aku tersiksa hyung! Tolong mengertilah!"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya manik onyx Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi chubby Kyuhyun, "Dengarkan hyung baik-baik kyu~ Hyung mencintaimu! dan bodohnya, hyung baru menyadari perasaan ini. Hyung mencintaimu bukan sebagai seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya. Tapi hyung mencintaimu seperti seorang laki-laki yang mencintai pasangannya."

Ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Siwon membuat hati Kyuhyun berdetak begitu cepat. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi saat ini? "Itu tidak mungkin!" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Apa maksudmu tidak mungkin?"

"Kau namja normal hyung! kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku melebihi rasa cinta kepada seorang adik! kau bukan GAY!"

"Aku memang bukan GAY!"

**NYUUUT!**

Dan kalimat yang sangat dibenci Kyuhyunpun kembali terlontar dari mulut Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap nanar wajah Siwon, "Ne, aku tahu itu! oleh karenanya kau tak akan mungkin pernah bisa membalas persaan cintaku! Aku cukup tahu diri untuk itu hyung!"

Siwon mengukir senyum, "Aku memang bukan seorang GAY! Tapi aku mencintai seorang namja manis, manja dan sangat memikat dihadapanku ini!"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Love with the person not the gender!"

"Aku masih belum mengerti."

"Tsk. IQ-mu itu tinggi Kyu~ aku tak yakin kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang aku maksud!"

"Tapi kau bilang kau bukan gay! Lalu kau bilang kau mencintai namja manis, manja dan memikat di hadapanmu! Kau mencintai namja, lalu mengapa kau masih bilang bahwa kau bukanlah seorang gay?"

"Aku memang bukan seorang gay! Karena didalam kamus hidupku sudah aku hapus kata itu. Aku mencintaimu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli lagi apa gendermu. Yang jelas aku mencintaimu, dan itu sudah cukup bukan?"

"Tapi hyung….Kau sangat taat beribadah. Perasaan ini sangat laknat di hadapan Tuhan bukan? Bagaimana jika Tuhan membencimu?"

"Hidup itu pilihan Kyu! Menjadi pejuang atau pecundang! Dan aku telah memutuskan hidupku. Aku tak peduli jika nantinya aku akan ditendang ke jurang neraka terdalam sekalipun. Karena aku telah merasakan indahnya surga saat aku bersamamu. Menjagamu dan melindungimu.

**DEG!**

Hati Kyuhyun kembali berdetak hebat. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, ia sama sekali tak ingin bangun dari mimpi ini. Tapi ini realita. Dengan kedua telinganya sendiri ia mendengar jika Siwon mencintainya. 'Tuhan maafkan kami!'

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yeojachingumu hyung?"

"Aku hanya sedikit memanfaatkannya. Besok aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan memintanya melupakan segalanya."

"Hyuuunngg…."

Siwon membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakannya. "Kau pasti kedinginan Kyu! Pakailah bajuku dulu." Dengan segera tangan Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangan Siwon, "Aku tak akan kedinginan jika kau bersedia menghangatkanku hyung~"

Menatap kedua obsidian Siwon kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, menekan tengkuk Siwon agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyesap bibir joker yang selama ini ingin sekali disentuhnya. Ciuman hangatpun terjadi. Kyuhyun yang lebih mendominasi permainan karena Siwon tampak masih belum sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Kyuhyun menggelitik bibir joker Siwon dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Kemudian kembali menyesap bibirnya secara bergantian. Saat Siwon sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi, ia berusaha mengambil alih permainan. Menjadi sang pendominasi. Diraupnya bibir sintal Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta. Tangannya berada pada pundak Kyuhyun. Mencengkeram kulit halus tersebut dengan lembut.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah memberikan akses istimewa bagi lidah Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tangan Siwon mulai bergerak, turun ke bawah. Membelai lembut bagian dada Kyuhyun yang terekspose sempurna. Ditekan, dan sedikit dipelintirnya tonjolan mungil berwarna kecoklatan yang nampak menegang sempurna. Dan desahanpun mengalun merdu. Mengiringi kisah cinta baru yang akan dimulai.

_**Cinta. Satu kata yang memiliki beribu macam makna. Namun jika ditelaah secara meyeluruh, inti dari cinta itu sendiri hanya satu, 'KEBAHAGIAAN!' Cinta akan mencari jalan untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya. "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END!**

**YAIIIYYY HAPPY WONKYU DAAYYYY! YUHUUUUU!**

**1013 WONKYU DAY \(^_^)/ **

**Akhirnya kelar juga ^^. Cherry ngucapin banyak banget terima kasih bagi siapa saja yang udah ngedukung Cherry untuk ngelanjutin FF ini ^^ . Big thanks untuk WONKYU yang udah ngebuat hidup Cherry berwarna ^^. Kadang senyam-senyum sendiri, ketawa sendiri, bahkan nangis sendiri T_T thank you very much to showed ur love both. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Thanks buat para readers setia akun ini ^^ dan bagi para reviewer tercinta yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat ngetik pendapatnya tentang ff yang udah Cherry bikin. I'M NOTHING WITHOUT U GUYS!**

**Ingin menyapa yang para reviewers : ^^**

**Balasan Review **

**Lee minji elf : **makasih ^^ ini udah lanjut ^^

**Ratnasparkyu : **aww makasih ^^. This is happy end story ^^ as your wish baby ^^

**Joanbabykyu : **/elapin air mata kyu/ tapi kan dia bahagia ^^

**Diyas : **sudah lanjut ^^

**WONHAESUNG LOVE : **sudah lanjut ^^

**Kayla wonkyu : **duh jangan main peluk2 baby kyu dong /tarik, kekepin kyu/ kkkk~ makasih reviewnya kayla ^^

**Wonkyunjae : **maaf cherry gak nyeritain Hee secara lebih mandalam. Dia gay atau enggak dalam cerita, cherry juga gak tau ^^ /digorok/ kkkkK~ ini sudah lanjut yaa ^^

**Poppokyu : **lol, hee dibotolin? Kaya jin aja dibotolin ? /gelundungan/ ini sudah lanjut yaa adik ^^

**Ika : **kakaaaaaa /tereak pake toak/ ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Xoxogirls : **duuh jangan gondok sama heechul yaa ^^ cuma acting aja kok dia disini ^^ aslinya g kaya gini kok ^^ *semoga aja*heheh ^^ ini sudah lanjut ^^

**AniesLoveWonkyu : **aww, aku selalu suka reviewmu ^^ maafkan kelakuan Heechul di sini yaa ^^ kkk

**Niefztha YJ : **makasiih ^^ chullie jahat disini aja kok ^^ mendalami peran ^^ kkk~ makasih semangatnya ^^

**Vira : **siwonnya udah menyesal kok vira ^^ jangan sedih lagi yaa ^^ /puukk puuk/

**Wonkyufa : **kakaaaaaaa^^ /cipoks/ udah cherry lanjutin yaa ^^ tinggal regretnya nih, lagi males nulis, nanti yaa lanjutannya ^^

**Blackyuline : **Hee cuma ngedalemin peran aja kok di sini ^^ kkkk

**Miszshanty05 : **sudah lanjut ^^

**Shin SiHyun : **kakaaaaaaa ^^ ini udah Cherry post yaa ^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

**Cho Ya sin : **yap! Siwon udah menyadari itu ^^

**Muet . kyunie : **ah kamu pinter deh bisa nebak ^^ kkk

**Shin Min Hyo : **ini sudah dilanjut ^^ pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab yaa ^^

**Elissiwon : /**Elap aer mata elissiwon/ cup cup,, ini happy ending ^^ semoga bahagia yaa dengan ceritanya ^^

**Evilkyu : **iya kasian kyunya T_T heheh ^^ tapi akhirnya dia bahagia ^^. As your wish, ini gak sad end ^^

**Cye : **ini sudah lanjut yaa ^^

**2143 : **hihi kalo keluar dari sekolah ceritanya bisa lebih panjang lagi ^^

**Everadit : **uwooowww aku suka reviewmu sungguh ^^ suka deh review yang panjang-panjang ^^ cherry juga ga tau kesambet setan apa ampek ada ide kaya gini ^^ thanks for ur support yaa ^^

**Allyna Kyuzumaki : **cuma acting kok ^^

**Ghyun : **as your wish, its happy ending ^^

**Cupcake : **mamaaaaaa tega banget ama anaknya sendiri T_T huhu, kasian kyunya /culik kyu dari mama ani/ sama tante aja deh kyunya ^^ lol…

**Anin arlurnerz : **ini udah bikin lanjutannya ka anin sayang ^^

**MoonGyuWon : **haha, ini sudah cherry lanjut ya ka ir ^^ cepet kan?

**Zita frauke : **sebenarnya memang saling mencinti tanpa beda pengertian, hanya siwon yang telat nyadarinnya ^^ Siwon gak kejam kok ^^ dia sayang bgt sma babykyu ^^ hehehe

**Shin jira : **hihi ^^ tapi siwon emang cinta sama kyu ^^

**MySuperWon407 : **aduuh jangan dijitak dong, kasian ^^ kkkk~ dikelitiki aja gimana? lol ^^

**Okta1004 : **ini sudah update ^^ makasih yaa semangatnya ^^

**Cho Ai Lyn : **huhu ^^ kamu benar ^^ kamu author juga , jadi pasti bisa menebak ini ^^ kkkk~

**Cho Kyumie Chan : **aww makasih yaa ^^ yaaps kamu betul ^^ aahh pintarnya *kasih permen* kkk

**Fha : **yang ini gak nyesek kan ^^ happy ending ^^

**Anata Cho Wonkyu : **ini sudah lanjut ya ^^

**Arizkya : **as your wish, aku update hari ini ^^ 1013 ^^

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY EVERYONE ^^ **

**Untuk para readers, I LOVE U**

**Untuk para reviewers yang bersedia memberikan kritik dan sarannya di last chapt story ini, I LOVE U SO MUCH!**

**Lets be friend**

**Twitter : 4078823 **

**Sign, **

**Cherry**


End file.
